Fresh Meat
by LokiLoco
Summary: Oblivious to his natural charm, how long will Naruto stay on the market at a new High School? SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI KakaNaru mainly, SasuNaru, GaaNaru possibly more!
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Meat**

**A/N:** **Hi all! This is my first ever attempt at a proper fanfic. I hope you all enjoy and if you have critiques I'm more than willing to listen, just be constructive 3**

* * *

"Naruto! Get UP! You're going to be late on your first day, COME ON!!" Iruka bellowed from downstairs.

Being the responsible teenager he was, Naruto stuffed his pillow over his ears and tried to get back to sleep. He really wanted to return to that dream he was having, that Jacuzzi wasn't just being heated by the machinery... Unfortunately, his frog shaped alarm clock had other plans. It had been partially broken by him before on another of these particular mornings. As he was so close to being back in the bubbles "RIB- RIB- RIB- RIB-" ensued, he had no choice but to face reality and get up, turning off the ridiculous but effective alarm.

He hopped out of the safety of his bed and headed to the adjoined bathroom for a quick shower, shedding his orange boxers on the way. The teen then stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain aside and hastily turned the tap to hot. The splash of initial cold water that he frequently forgot about gave him an unwelcome jump, but when it quickly warmed up he was in heaven.

"_Gah, I never want to get out once I'm in! Quick showers suck!" _He thought as the water cascaded from his hair down to his lean but muscular frame. He reached for his coconut scented shampoo and generously lathered it into his blonde strands. Scent was definitely a major factor in his choices.

After he finished with his shower he dried himself off and then returned to his room for the all important first-day outfit.

Naruto had been part of the Cross-Country running team and therefore hated baggy clothing, the tighter the fit the better.

"NARUTO! I'm serious, you better get your ass down here, I doubt you even have time for breakfast at this rate!" Iruka called up to him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be right down MOM!" He replied crabbily.

"_Okay there's no time to compare outfits! Screw this!" _He thought grabbing up a fitted orange T-Shirt emblazoned with "Foxy" and a pair of black straight-legged jeans. Running a hand through his hair he brushed it into some semblance of a style and throwing his backpack on he bolted downstairs.

"Hey dad, can I have my breakfast to go? You're probably right!" He asked while warily glancing at his watch. It had seen some years and one of the froggy's legs were missing, but his impending doom was definitely ticking away!

Iruka appeared at the door with grilled cheese in tow, handing it to Naruto with concerned eyes.

"I'm glad that you're facing this head on, Naruto. It's pretty tough to switch schools and make new friends. I'm sure it will go great though, you've picked up on my charms after all!" Iruka said attempting to raise up his boys spirits.

"Aha.. Thanks dad. No-one will be able to resist, I'll be the number one in the school!" Naruto replied half-heartedly.

"You'd better mean in grades! Now off with you, use that speed you're so proud of! Take care!" Iruka exclaimed as Naruto sprinted out of view down the road.

* * *

It was his first day at this new high school, Konohagakuen, and nervous didn't adequately describe Naruto's state of mind. He came to a standstill at the front doors, his entire body tense with anticipation.

"_I can – do this.. It won't be too.. god awful..."_ he thought dejectedly.

Naruto had hoped his father would give him some inspiration but 'Charm' was not getting him into that building. The stream of teenagers making their way past him so effortlessly only chipped away at his confidence further. After all, the school wasn't exactly humongous; it had 200 students max who had probably known each other forever, he'd be the fresh meat for the teenage vultures. He had no idea how right he was.

He hadn't noticed the tall, silver-haired man leaning against the wall just to the side of the front entrance, who happened to be eying him with curiosity while holding a book of some sort. Naruto _was_ the only student that was stationary, and he had a deer-in-the-headlights pose going for him.

* * *

"_Another year with these _wonderful_ and _well-mannered_ teenagers... The excitement alone is giving me a migraine..." _Kakashi thought bitterly to himself. _"What is the point in monitoring the front entrance anyway? Am I here to remind them how to open a door? Hell, I _know_ it was summer vacation but you're only supposed to forget the things you learned in the last semester!"_

To his surprise, after lifting his eyes from the page he saw a certain blonde someone who might make his deplorable duties worth it.

"_Hmmm that kid.. That nervous look is pretty adorable. Duty calls!" _With that thought Kakashi closed his book, easily making his way over to the boy through the horde of people.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

____________________________________

Naruto crawled out of the mind-ditch he was in and came back to the reality of the tall man in front of him.

"Ehh?" He replied, his eyes veering upwards slowly, finally resting on... _half_ a face and _silver_ hair?!

"Oh.. So you're a foreign transfer? I'm sorry I only speak English. That there is a door, did they have them in your old country?" The man questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto's vein popped out on his right temple as he responded "Door? What is? In old country not have doors, school is big tent."

The man smirked under his mask; this was definitely a teenager he was talking to. "Alright, so you were only momentarily speechless. I hope it wasn't on my account."

To this Naruto blushed profusely "No way! You just uhhm.. Caught me by surprise is all. Besides, I can only see half of your face! What's with the mask?"

"You're pretty upfront, huh? The bell is about to ring, so let's just say I'm in no need of a fan club." The man returned smugly.

Naruto made no attempts to move but shuffled his feet and asked "Hey err, do you happen to know where room 112 is? That's my homeroom."

"Sure, my duty is pretty much over; I'll show you the way." The man answered, leading him through the doors and down a hallway.

His nerves were somewhat slipping away "Thanks a lot! I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way, pleased to meet you!" He beamed at the man while walking beside him.

"Hmm? Just your name? No number, huh, I'm a bit disappointed." The teacher responded jokingly.

"Hmph! I have to get to know you better before I give out my digits! You didn't even tell me your name yet!" He threw back haphazardly, the red tint on his cheeks evident to anyone.

The silver haired man did this strangely attractive smile with only his eyes, stopping in front of a classroom.

"Names are pretty overrated, not even necessary for casual flings, huh? Oh and here it is, Foxy-chan!" Before the blonde could even blink at those words he was pushed through the classroom door, from one vulture to a whole room of them.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review after you've read it! I'll promptly update, which is where it will get a lot more interesting. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello again! It's a little shorter than the last chapter but I'll be sure to update the next part swiftly, I liked how it ended so I left it as this for chapter 2. **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews on the first chapter and the story alerts! I hope you enjoy this also ^^  
**

* * *

Naruto stumbled into the classroom, his mind immediately jumping to a number of expletives in regards to his 'helpful' sensei. These thoughts were quickly replaced by the anxiety of the twenty pair of eyes now staring at him.

"_Goddamnit, I feel like the bearded lady!" He thought, the tension in the air gripping his body._

His face reddened, and he looked to the sensei's desk for some sort of support, his eyes meeting a man even more unusual than the masked one he had encountered previously.

"_A bowl cut? Green jump suit? Okay, orange leg warmers? It just makes me never want to wear orange again and that's saying something!" _While he was further unnerved by his sensei's style the one in question finally became aware of his presence.

"Oho! If it isn't our new student?! YESSS we are in the springtime of youth indeed! It is Uzumaki Naruto, correct!?" The man threw at him, with more enthusiasm than Naruto thought possible.

"Ye-ah.. That's me." He replied timidly, noticing whispers emerging from his peers.

"WELCOME to our school! Call me Gai-sensei! Now then! Since you were the last person in the class you must show the spirit of your youth with 100 pushups!!!" Gai roared doing multiple poses.

To this Naruto just stared at the man, eyebrow raised, unbelieving. "Are you serious? I'm a new student; of course I'm going to be last to the class if I don't know where it is." Some of the class chuckled at this.

The green beast didn't falter "AHA! Rules are rules and with such youth there are no complaints!"

"_This guy is completely insane. This is worse than some ridiculous icebreaker; I can probably do 50 at most. Hmm he doesn't seem too smart though.." _Naruto pondered groggily, still aware of his audience.

"Gai-sensei, would you mind if you showed me the proper push-up form? I haven't done them in soooo long! If you show me 50 or so I'll get the idea." He asked with puppy dog eyes.

The man was putty in his hands, and he wasn't even acting that cute. "Of course, Naruto-kun! Unless it is proper you miss out on important exercise!!"

After Gai began to do the push-ups, Naruto scanned the classroom for empty seats, seeing a few unoccupied near the back. The seating arrangement was of a slope with rows and a path down the center. He quickly and quietly hopped up the stairs and into a seat next to a seemingly sleeping person. His classmates were amused to say the least as their sensei continued demonstrating.

Naruto mimicked the sleeping student beside him, hearing Gai still counting to 50. "40.. 41.. 42 ...... 50!" He yelled out, standing back up to the vacant spot his spectator was supposed to be filling.

"WHAT? OH NO! I have made him combust with the sight of my beautiful form!" Their sensei exclaimed smacking his hands to his face.

Naruto's world went dark as some sort of cover descended on him.

"Huh?" He questioned, bewildered.

"It's my hoodie, with your blonde hair and orange shirt even that _genius _could see you easily." The not-so-sleeping boy responded.

Naruto smiled under the sweater "Thanks! The pushups would have been..."

"Troublesome." The boy interrupted "I'm Shikamaru Nara. Nice entrance, a little weak at first but I guess you can still get nine points."

"Haha I wasn't exactly doing gymnastics. It's no big, he's a small fry compared to who I've messed with before. Sooo, what's the point of homeroom anyway, aside from muscle strain?" Naruto asked.

"The green beast takes it a little too seriously, he wants us to practice that exercise regime as homework.." Shikamaru pointed at the chalkboard at the front and Naruto peeked at it.

"200 pushups.. sit-ups.. jumping jacks.. Did the sensei here all get their diplomas as part of drug rehab or something?" He proposed.

Shikamaru smirked "Eh you've met some other sensei too? Which?"

"Well.. I didn't get his name but he had a mask covering his lower face, and silver hair?" Naruto replied.

Shikamaru recognized who he meant right away. "Ahh. You must mean Kakashi-sensei. He's a total perv, always with that _mature_ novel in hand."

Naruto hid his blush under the hoodie "Is he known for flirting too?"

"Ehh. He rarely says anything aside from when he has to. I had him for health last year... Lucky the internet exists is all I can say. Did he flirt with youu? Foxy, I underestimated you!" Shikamaru coyly remarked.

The blonde's face was on fire now. "Nooo, it's nothing! Forget it. And it's Naruto!" He whispered back furiously.

"Hmm are you sure you do the messing? I'm having fun embarrassing you. Anyway, I'll show you to your classes 'n stuff. Plus, I'll introduce you to the guys at lunch. Now I'ma take a nap!"

Naruto's face lit up under his new friend's hoodie, he hadn't thought things would go this well on his first day. As he continued to hide for the rest of the class he couldn't keep his mind from straying to 'Kakashi-sensei'.

"_The ninja cosplay... is pretty sexy. I wonder how he keeps his hair so perfect... EHHHHH he's just some old pervert what am I thinking!" _His brain attempted to rationalize. _"Actually he's not that much older than me... I mean I am almost 18, in my junior year.. He's like what, 27? I'm pretty much an adult. What two adults do is up to them isn't it? AHHHHH BRAIN SHUTDOWN MODE!!!"_

He hadn't noticed of course, under the cover of the sweater, that there was one red-haired classmate in particular who was paying quite a bit of attention to him.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Whether it's for critic or acclaim review! It inspires me to write more quicker and gives me fuzzy feelings.  
**


End file.
